Bart Phantom
by jokerboy66
Summary: What if bart went  to summer camp in Amity Park? What if Nelson dared Bart to break into Danny Fenton's house? What if he went into the portal?
1. Chapter 1

Bart Phantom

On the school bus Bart is busy punking the nerds with Nelson. He walks to to Milhouse. Milhouse begs, "Cmon Bart. Don't hit me. We're friends remember?" Nelson says, "Oh for Pete's sake. Hit that momma's boy!" Bart then kneels down and whispers into Milhouse's ear, "Milhouse, I'm sorry but this is to look cool! Or be cooler than I am now. Just let me get on hit in. Please?" Milhouse sighs, "Fine. But you owe me a Chutney Burger from the Kwike Mart!" Bart says, "Okay." But he thinks, "_Yeah right." _PAM! Bart slugs Milhouse in the stomach. He doubles over from the pain. Bart and Nelson then walk away. As they walk away, Milhouse groans. He thinks of the mouth-watering Chutney Burger and feels better. Then the school bus comes to a rumbling stop. They pull up to a campus labeled "Amity Park Summer Camp" Bart,Nelson,Milhouse,Lisa,Sherrie,and Terrie step off the bus. As the bus pulls away, a camp counselor with an eerie smile meets them at the entrance.

The counselor opens his mouth and says, "Hello, children. My name is Vlad Masters. I'll be your camp instructor for the month that you will me gracing Amity. The boys cabin is to the left and the girls cabin is to the right." Vlad then looks up to the sky at a black and white blur. "I have a nuisance to attend too." Vlad then walks toward his cabin and goes in. Bart watches him as he closes the door and there is a flash of black light. Bart turns toward his buddies. They were busy heading to the boy's ands girl's cabin. Bart says, "Aye carumba! I must have had too much pizza and root-beer for breakfast!" He trods quickly to catch up with Milhouse and Nelson. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Vlad's cabin Vlad watches his computer monitor to make sure the kids were in their cabin. Then he stood up out of his chair. Two halos of black light appear at Vlad's torso and separate up and down. In Vlad Masters place stands Public Enemy #2, Vlad Plasimus. He goes intangible and flys out of the cabin ceiling, barreling toward his prey;Public Enemy #1, Danny Phantom!Back at the Boy's cabin Nelson walks in after Milhouse. He looks around. There are 2 bunk beds on either side of the cabin. There is a Windows computer on a desk in the corner, and a plasma television on the opposite wall. Nelson smiled. This cabin was bigger and had better accessories than his house! Bart then stares at Nelson's grinning face. Bart shudders. When Nelson smiles, its so creepy. Bart then glances at Milhouse. Milhouse was on Wikipedia trying to look up "How to Impress Your Crush." Bart shakes his head and flops on the top bunk after he climbs the ladder. He rolls his eyes and says, "This is going to be a lonnnnnnnng month." In the girl's cabin it is identical to the boy's cabin except the bed sheets,T.V,remote, and computer is pink. Sherrie and Terrie rush to the computer while Lisa jumps on the bottom bunk. She sighs and says, "Its gonna be a lonnnnnnnng month."


	3. Chapter 3

In the sky Vlad throws a punch at Danny. Danny goes intangible so that the punch goes through his face. Danny then hits Vlad in the face with an ectoplasmic charged punch. Vlad recoils and wipes his nose. Danny smiles and says, "Come on Vlad. Why do you constantly try to fight me? We both know I'm stronger." Vlad sneers and says, "True, but I have more experience." Vlad then charges a blast. But while Vlad is distracted, Danny produces a clone that materializes behind Vlad. The clone kicks Vlad toward Danny like a baseball and BAM! Danny does a haymacker on Vlad making him drop like a rock. Before Vlad hits the street, he goes intangible,goes through the street, and doesn't come back up. Danny looks around expecting Vlad to come but he doesn't. Danny lands in an alley and changes back to his Fenton alter ego. He then sticks his hands in his pockets and walks home, wishing Sam and Tucker weren't away at Goth Camp and Tech camp.

As the day goes on, the boys sneak out of the camp to explore Amity Park. Vlad still hasn't gotten to his cabin yet. "Lucky for us!" Nelson had chuckled. As they walk down the street, Bart marvels at Paulina's body while Nelson and Dash size up each other. Milhouse looks up at Casper High School. He noticed that there were various burn marks on the outside walls... They then stop in front of a house that intrigued their interest. They didn't know what to think when they see a two story house with a giant sign that said "Fenton Works". They look at each other,shrug, then peek in the window. They see a black- teen change from a guy with white hair,a black and white HAZMAT suit, and green eyes to black hair,a t-shirt and jeans, and blue eyes! They all gasp! Then he turns around!


	4. Chapter 4

The mild-mannered alter-ego of Danny Phantom whipped his head around. All he saw was leafs whipping at his window. He shakes his head and walks up the steps to the kitchen for a snack. If he would have turned around quickly, he would have seen 3 kids running as fast as they can from his window. But, who would be looking at mild-mannered Danny Fenton? Outside the camp grounds Nelson,Bart,and Milhouse are running for the cabin. "Wait for me! Don't leave me alone in this weird town!," Milhouse yells. As they reach their cabin, the door swings open! "Counselor" Vlad steps out of the shadows in his usual well dressed manner. As Nelson skids to a stop, Milhouse and Bart crash into him. When they fall they look up at Vlad. "I suppose we have some troublemakers in our camp," Vlad says has files his nails. "You guys will have detention tomorrow. After breakfast you three will go straight to detention hall while the girls and I go on a hike." Vlad then seemingly glided to to his cabin and shut the door. The kids then filed into the cabin,silent, still thinking of what they saw. They put on their pajamas then get inside the bed. The only sound audible is crickets chirping. After two hours, Bart is the first to speak. "Did we really see a superhero change into a teenager?" Bart asks. "Yeah," Milhouse and Nelson say simultaneously. "To think superheroes are real. That means monsters are probably real too!" Milhouse shudders. "Shut up wuss." Nelson yells into the darkness. Bart thinks, "_I see there are back to being unfazed. But there more to this. Does it have to do what with I saw with Vlad's eyes? And how did he get to out cabin so fast?"_ Bart shakes his head. He's thinking too much! Milhouse then drifts to sleep, muttering about flying monkeys and white-haired ghosts. Bart then starts to drift off. Before he goes into his dreamland of chaos, he hears Nelson say, "Bart, I have a dare for you."


	5. Chapter 5

7:00 am the next day in the breakfast hall,Bart,Milhouse, and Milhouse are silently eating their Fruit Loops. Then Lisa walks up to them. "I heard you guys got detention all ready! What did you guys do now?," Lisa sighed. The guys simultaneously have flashbacks of what happened the night before. "Nothing," they said quickly. Lisa then shakes her head and walks away, walking over to where Sherrie and Terrie were flirting with the lunch lady(or lunch man). The boys picked at there breakfast, still astonished over the fact that my might be the only people in the world who saw an actual superhero. Plus, he didn't even have to take off his costume! He just...morphed! As the bell for camp activities rang, Bart and his gang shuffled over to Counselor Vlad who was supervising the children. He didn't even say good morning to them. He just pointed to a small shed in the shadows near the edge of the camp. The boys then began to march in a single file towards the shed, each trying to be the last in line.

At home in the living room, Danny was distracted. He kept glancing in the distance in the direction where Vlad's new camp was. He knew Vlad wasn't into helping anyone other than himself. So why start now? He's a billionaire and half ghost! He has nothing better than mess with kids. Stupid fruit loop. Danny silently laughs, getting a glance of concern from his sister. Danny then shakes his head and continues to watch T.V.

When the boys reach the cabin, they hear a loud creak. Everyone jumps. Nelson try's to play it off as if he "coughed" It turns out the cabin door opened. Bart was brave enough to go in first. There was a row of desks against the wall facing a wall with a poster that had a cat hanging from a tree that said "Hang in there!" They silently took seats. As they sat down Nelson said, "Break into there."


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Sorry I've been gone. My laptops been messing up and I had to get it fixed. Luckily its working again. Time to unlock the door to my imagination!

* * *

"...What?" Bart raises his left eyebrow as he loos at Nelson. "Break into his house." Nelson stated simply. Milhouse yells, "Dude! Its not you are asking for some gum! You are talking about possibly getting killed by a real life superhero! Who knows, this guy might even be a villain!" Bart nodded his head in agreement. "Bart if you do this I swear by the trash I call my mom, you will be popular." The p-word echoed in Bart's mind. One half of him was screaming no, but the other half was screaming this is a once in a life time opportunity. Before he knew the words were coming out his mouth, he agreed. In his peripheral vision, he could see Milhouse banging his head against the wall.

After serving their detention, the boys went to the dining hall for dinner. Vlad was talking to a blue-skinned rotund lunch lady about increasing nutritional value of food. In the corner of the massive cafe, Nelson was handing Bart a small digital camera. He told Bart he wanted pictures to prove that Bart went along with it. So after dinner, the boys went to their cabin, knowing they were being watched closely by Counselor Vlad. Shortly after they went in the cabin, Bart threw on his Bartman costume and grabbed his skateboard. He crept out the window while giving an encouraging thumbs-up to Milhouse and Nelson. He then proceeded to skate down the road to the Fenton house.


	7. Epilogue

Creeeeak. Bart crept through the basement window that someone carelessly left open. "_Maybe that guy we saw_," Bart thought as he shuddered with fear. As he looked around the basement, he felt a chill go down his back as he looked at walls filled with weapons. From a green AK-47s to a glowing zumwalt class destroyer. You should know better than to ask Bart Simpson how he knows what that is. Normally Bart would have took some, but he wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible. Bart pulled the cowl down lower on his face and walked toward a swirling green portal. "What the hell?" He had to suppress a yelp as he tripped over an extension cord. The green mass then powered down. Bart whispered, "Shit! How am I gonna start this ting back up?"

Luckily, Bart isn't totally dumb. He decided to insert the extension cord back into the outlet. But still the the swirling portal wouldn't come back up. Bart started to panic. Different visions flashed through his head of the white-haired boy hunting Bart and killing him for breaking his machine. Bart continually slid his hand through his spiked hair, debating whether to run or try to fix it. He decided that there will be less to worry about if he fixed it. At least he wouldn't be suspected. Bart smiled at his seemingly brilliant idea. He quickly grabbed a wrench and started banging on the screws at the side of the machine. Nothing happened. Like the idiot he is, he decided to go into the machine. He felt a small bump and the wall before this terrible electrical pain went through his body. The last thing he heard was his own screaming before he blacked out.

To Be Continued...


End file.
